mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Stout vs. Thiago Tavares
The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched up after Tavares landed a good right hand. He got a trip to the butterfly guard. Four thirty. Stout was struggling to stand using the cage. Tavares had the back with one hook. Not good, not good. Stout stood and stuffed a single. They circled out. Three thirty as the crowd chanted for Tavares. Stout caught a high kick but let it go. Stout stuffed a double to the clinch. Three fifteen. Tavares got a trip again against the cage. Tavares landed a left hand with three minutes. Stout stood, Tavares worked a double. Stout was defending. Tavares lifted Stout up and slammed him. Two thirty-five. Stout was trying to stand again. Tavares landed a left hand. Two fifteen. Tavares was keeping Stout's hips elevated as Rogan noted. Stout stood, Tavares pulled guard with a guillotine, they rolled. Two minutes as Stout escaped reversing on top nicely to half-guard. Tavares rolled for a leglock, Stout defended stuffing a single as well and stood breaking away with one thirty. One fifteen. Stout landed a nice counter right. He landed a body kick. One minute as Stout landed a left hook to the body. They exchanged. Thirty-five left now. Tavares landed a counter right. Fifteen as Stout stuffed a single but ate a counter left hook and also a jab. The first round ended. 10-9 Tavares. The second round began and they touched gloves. Stout landed a short right hand. Four thirty-five. Stout landed a nice right hand. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Stout stuffed a single nicely to the clinch and broke away there. Tavares landed a good right hand. Three thirty-five. Stout blocked a high kick. Stout stuffed a single. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Tavares landed a right hand. He does seem to have a speed advantage as Rogan noted. Tavares landed a right hand. Stout stuffed a single, two thirty-five. Nope Tavares kept working it, nope Stout stuffed it breaking away. Two fifteen. Stout landed a clipping right and a nice left hook to the body. Two minutes. Stout blocked a body kick and got grazed by a high kick. Stout landed a left hook to the body. Stout was cut from that kick by the ear. One thirty-five as Stout landed an inside kick. Blood ran down Stout's chest. One fifteen. The Brazilian crowd sang for Tavares. One minute. Stout landed a jab. They exchanged. Thirty-five. Stout landed a body kick. Stout landed a right hand and ate a counter right himself. Fifteen. Stout landed a right to the body and a good right upstairs later. Tavares landed a nice leg kick. The second round ended, 10-9 Stout but close. The third round began and they touched gloves. Tavares landed a nice right hand. Four thirty-five remaining. Stout landed an inside kick. That one caught the groin. Tavares fell to his knees. The crowd booed. Tavares was laying on his back now. He was hurting. He was back up. He was stomping both feet trying to recover. Tavares was laying back down. He was back up. He was ready and they continued touching gloves with four ten. Stout blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Stout stuffed a double nicely kneeing the body. Tavares landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. Stout landed a counter right to the body. Three minutes as Stout was defending a double. Tavares switched to a single. Stout stuffed it. Two thirty-five. Tavares's nsoe was bloody. Tavares landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Stout landed a nice double jab. One thirty-five. Tavares landed a right hand. Stout landed another double jab. Stout caught a blocked high kick briefly, ate a counter right. One fifteen. Stout landed a jab. The crowd chanted for Thiago. One minute. Stout blocked a high kick. Thirty-five. Stout landed a double jab again. Stout landed an inside kick. Stout rocked Tavares with a right. Fifteen. Stout landed another right and a jab. Stout landed a right uppercut and another, hurt Tavares again and stuffed a single. The third round ended, 10-9 Stout. 29-28 Stout in my opinion but this is Tavares's native Brazil so who knows? Stout grinned and said "good fight" and hugged Tavares. That's always nice to see. Tavares unanimously with no scores given? What? Well like I said, it's Brazil and Tavares is Brazilian...